So, Who is She!
by xXKuchisaki HarukaXx
Summary: Setelah pulang dari Tenroujima selama 7 tahun akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bersama teman seguildnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika ada masalah baru yang mereka temui? Summary jelek baca aja ceritanya. Habis balik dari Hiatus selama 2 bulanan.. Pairings ada Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, Rowen dan lainnya. Happy Reading. R&R needed. Thanks..
1. Chapter 1

So, Who is She?!

**Haiiiii... Feby-chan kembali... **

**Memang sih ini cerita pertama di Fanfic Fairy Tail tapi saya udah berpengalaman membuat cerita (walau cerita baru punya 2)**

**Yaa.. sebenernya peran utamanya bukan Michelle sih tapi karena kalo saya pasang NaLu saya gak buat adegan nalu terlalu sering jadi saya tulisnya character utamanya Michelle deh.. Tapi peran utama cerita ini itu Pairing-Pairing FT seperti NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza,dll**

**Jadi baca dulu ceritanya yaaa...**

**R&R is needed...**

**Selamat Membaca... semoga suka yaa...**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Hari ini adalah hari tepat dimana kami semua pulang dari Tenroujima selama 7 tahun. Seminggu ini kami habiskan hanya untuk berpesta. Waktu 1 minggu untuk kami tidak cukup, tapi hari seseorang datang ke guild kami ini. Fairy Tail.

"Hey hey Luce!"

"ada apa Natsu?"

"Tadi di kota aku melihat seseorang dengan baju tua yang sangat lucu. Hahahahaha" kata Natsu sambil tertawa

"Baju tua?"

"Ia.. Dia membawa-bawa sebuah benda. Dia seperti putrid saja memakai baju seperti itu."

"Putri?"

"Yap! Mungkin dia nyasar kali ya?"

"Apa putrinya cantik Natsu?"

"Yaaa…. Begitulah namanya juga putrid pasti cantik dong Luce."

"Ah! Udah ah! Capek aku dengerin tentang putrid itu Natsu! Ternyata kau memang tidak mencintaiku ya!"

"O-oi.. Luce jangan marah dong. Kau kan tau aku cuman cinta padamu saja…"

Yap seperti yang kalian pikirkan.. Kami ini sepasang kekasih. Yaa walaupun hubunganku dengan Natsu baru 1 minggu, tapi beginilah hubungan kami.

"…"

"L-luce?"

Tiba-tiba pintu guild kami terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna scarlet yang sedang berjalan masuk guild dengan seorang lelaki berambut baby blue.. Yaaa bisa ku bilang dia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan walaupun dengan tato merah yang berada di bagian atas dan bawah mata kanannya.

"Erzaaaaaaa….." teriakku kepada sang Titania yang sudah ada di depanku

"Ada apa Lucy?"

"Natsu.. Natsu.."

"Natsu kenapa Lucy?"

"Dia.. Dia selingkuhhhh"

"Apa?! Natsu…." Setelah itu keluarlah aura yang aneh dari tubuh sang Titania yang sedang meng-glare ria si Natsu yang ketakutan.

"Natsu… Ternyata kau telah selingkuh ya?"

"T-ti-tidak, E-erza… A-a-aku ti-tidak s-se-sese-selingkuh k-kok.."

"Hmph! Rasakan kau Natsu karena lebih memerhatikan putri yang ada di kota dari pada aku sih!" kataku mengejek

"Eh?! Putri? Dikota?" kata Jellal yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Mira di bar

"Ada apa Jellal? Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Yang kau maksud itu adalah putrid yang memakai baju tua dan membawa barangkan?"

"Iya.. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tadi juga melihatnya. Dia memanggil-manggil 'Nee-san.. Nee-san' tapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya." Kata Jellal serius

"J-jadi… Dia itu anak hilang dong" Tanya Natsu yang sudah ada di sebelahku dan sedang memainkan rambutku yang blonde ini.

"Yahh… Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku tidak tau jelas siapa dia karena tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai adi-"

Sebelum dapat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya pintu guild kami terbuka lagi dan yang kami lihat adalah seorang wanita berpakaian dress kerajaan yang cukup indah bagiku. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan berwarna kuning kehijauan gelap membuatnya menjadi makin cantik. Dia juga membawa sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang yang berwarna coklat. Semua orang di guild kami terdiam dan hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita itu. Dan akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Hah..Hah.. Permisi semuanya.. Hah.. Hah.. Apa disini ada orang yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia?" tanyanya dengan sopan tapi terengah-engah.

"U-umm…. Iya.. Lucy Heartfilia itu aku. Apa yang kaubutuhkan.."

"Ahhhh… Akhirnya setelah 7 tahun kau menghilang… Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga ya.. Nee-san"

"HEH!" teriak 1 guild

"Nee-san?" Tanyaku..

"Iya Nee-san. Ini aku Michelle Lobster dari keluarga Lobster relatives dari Heartfilia Family." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Kami semua di sini belum mengetahui siapa dia dan kenapa dia mencariku dan memanggilku 'Nee-san'. Lagi pula setahuku keluarga kami tidak mempunyai relatives.. Jadi.. Siapa dia?.. So..Who is She?

* * *

**NAHHHH... Kelar deh... gimana? bagus? OOC? ato berbagai macem lagi?**

**jangan lupa Review ya... **

**Saya sih pengennya update cerita setiap hari Sabtu setiap minggunya. jadi disamain sama kluaran manga am anime FT yang mingguan.. hehehe... itu juga niat saya kalo gak ada halangan... jadi tolong review ya... **

**Kalo mau request cerita juga gpp kok nerima request kok...**

**Hehehe... ya udah deh... jangan lupa pencet ato tulis review kamu di kotak bawah ini ya... Feby-chan pamit dulu.. Bye...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. You're not the real one!

**Hello minna-san! Feby-chan kembali dari Hiatusnya..**

**Maafin Feby-chan ya.. Menghilang 2 bulanan.. Feby lagi sibuk urusan sekolah 2 bulan ini. Belum lagi nanti akhir bulan Feby ada ulangan semesteran.. Maklum baru kelas 2 SMP.. Hehe.. Moga-moga masih ada yang mau baca cerita gaje Feby-chan ini.. Oh iya.. Mulai dari chapter 2 ini ceritanya bakalan jadi AU. Jadi jangan kaget kalo ceritanya berbeda dari yang aslinya.. (ya iyalah namanya juga AU) okeh lah kalo gitu... Langsung aja ke ceritanya ya.. **

**Feby-chan(bestanimecouple) bukan pemilik Fairy Tail.. Hiro Mashima Sensei yang punya...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Michelle Lobster?" kataku sambil berpikir apakah aku mempunyai relatives yang bernama belakang Lobster.

"Hahahaha... Namamu lucu sekali Lobster! Hahahaha... Oww!" kata Natsu sambil tertawa keras tak tertahankan. Karena kesal aku mendengarnya, langsung saja ku jitak kepala Natsu yang pink itu..

"Jadi kau ini relativesku ya?"

"Jadi, jadi... Nee-san tidak mengenalikuuu?" kata Michelle yang seketika itu menangis

"Aaku ingat kau Michelle.. A-aha..ahahahaha" jawabku.

"Sudah ya.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Memangnya sejak kapan kita kenal? -UPS!" kataku keceplosan

"Nee-san jahatt.. Dulu kita kan sering bermain bersama.."

"Ya..ya.. Aku ingat Michelle. Nah sekarang kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Aku membawakanmu ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah.. Tapi ini titipan dari paman Jude kepadamu.."

(biar tidak terlalu lama di time skip sampai episode 143 bagian terakhir-terakhirnya.)

JEDERR! Suara petir bergema ditelingaku.. Tapi itu tidak masalah...

"Michelle! Jangan bergerak kemana-mana ya! Michelle? Kenapa kau ada disana? Kemari Michelle- Ah!?"

Petir kembali menyambar dan aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari mata kanan Michelle. Matanya mengeluarkan cahaya merah saat petir menyambar tadi.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

"Apa yang nee-san katakan? Aku ini Michelle, saudaramu."

"Bukan! Kau bukan Michelle!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingat! Michelle yang asli memiliki rambut yang coklat bukan sepertimu!"

"Luce? Apa yang kau maksud dia bukan Michelle?"

"Aku ingat Natsu.. Michelle yang asli ram utnya berwarna coklat."

"Hmph.. Haha... Hahahaha! Ternyata... Identitasku sudahterbongkar ya?"

"K-kau! Kau ini!"

"Ya.. Kau benar nee-san.. Aku ini teman bermainmu saat kecil. Aku ini boneka kecilmu yang selalu kau urus dan kau jaga saat Layla masih ada... Tapi sungguh.. Aku tidak menyangka identitasku kan terbongkar secepat ini.. Padahal kalian semua ini bodoh.."

"Tidak! Walaupun kau mirip dengan bonekaku! Kau ini bukan bonekaku!"

"Ha! Pintar!"

"Jadi kau ini siapa ha?!"

"Aku ini adalah..."

Normal POV

Tiba-tiba.. Sinar berwarna merah keluar dari tubuhnya dan menampakkan wujudnya yang asli. Bajunya terbuat dari daun-daunan berwarna hijau gelap dan mata kanannya ditutupi oleh bunga mawar berwarna merah tua. Rambutnya sekarang dikuncir setengah.

"Aku ini adalah anggota Oracion Seis yang baru. Magicku ini dapat mengimitasi apa saja. Akulah sang 'Putri Imitasi', Imitatia. Selain itu aku juga dapat mengendalikan tumbuhan yang ada disekitarku."

"Imitatia..." kata Byro sambil mulai menyerang Imitatia.

"Byro... Kau tahu siapa aku ini? Aku ini petinggi grup Legion. Jadi perintahku adalah tugasmu." kata Imitatia sambil mengeluarkan barang.

"Maafkan aku Imitatia-sama.." kata Byro sambil berlutut.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap kembali banyak rantai yang turun dari kapal yang berbentuk ikan yang sekarang sudah melayang-layang diatas kota itu.

"Heh.. Infinity Clock sudah diaktifkan ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." kata Byro yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

"Kalau begitu jalankan tugasmu!"

"Hey kau Imitasi! Kemari kau! Ayo lawan aku!"

"Natsu.. Kau ini! Namaku ini Imitatia bukan Imitasi. Lagi pula untuk apa aku melawan orang lemah sepertimu?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil lemah?! Akan ku tunjukkan padamu! I'm all fired up!" kata Natsu sembari mulai menyerang Imitatia.

"Heh..." seketika Imitatia merubah dirinya menjadi Lucy dengan muka sedih dan menyebut nama "Natsu.."

"Luce..."

"Kau ini sangat bodoh ya Natsu!" kata Imitatia yang langsung menonjok Natsu. Seketika Natsu pun pingsan.

"Natsuu!"

"Open the gate of Water Barier! Aquarius!"

"Kau memanggil Lucy?"

"Aquarius cepat kalah kan Imitatia sekarang!"

Kemudian saat Aquarius menuju Imitatia petir kembali menyambar dan langit menjadi gelap. Saat langit kembali terang yang ada hanya Layla yang berdiri disana.

"LAYLA!" teriak Aquarius saat melihat Layla terserang oleh serangannya.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku? Aquarius?"

"Layla.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermak-"

"Bodohnya Celestial Spirit"

"AQUARIUS!"

"Maafkan aku Lucy.."

"Nah sekarang nee-san.. Kau ikut denganku atau pacarmu akan mati?"

"Jangan.. Ikut.. Dengan..nya Luce... Aku..tidak..apa..apa...mati.."

"Ternyata.. Natsu-nii-san lebih memilih mati ya?" kata Imitatia yang mulai mengarahkan daun tajam ke leher Natsu

"Hentikan!"

"L-luce.."

"A-aku.. Aku ikut denganmu.. Imitatia.."

"Luc-" kata Natsu yang sudah pingsan karena perutnya ditonjok oleh Imitatia.

"Ternyata.. Kau memang seorang Nee-san yang baik pada adiknya ini ya.. Ha.. Ahaha.. HAHAHA!"

* * *

**Nah gimana ceritanya? Makin pendek atau makin panjang? Kalo makin pendek maafin ya.. Soalnya banyak tugas di sekolah.. (gak usah di ukang lagi kali) **

**Makasih bagi yang udah Review di cerita yang lalu.. Feby berharap yang review chap ini makin banyak dan pembaca bertambah banyak... Aminnn...**

**Yaudah deh sekian dan terima kasih bagi yang udah baca.. Bye..bye...**


End file.
